


Finger Licking Good

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fix It Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, does finger sucking count, first Aid has sensitive medic hands, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: I got sad that there's so few "what if aid saved Ambulon" fanfics.So have "what if Aid saved Ambulon" with a side of finger sucking.





	Finger Licking Good

"Soon you won't even need my help to do this yourself."

It was a phrase Ambulon heard every morning. Well, every morning since waking from his accident. Never would he forget the look on First Aid's face, only he couldn't see the others face behind his mask, pure emotion pouring through the others visor. It was powerful enough to make him realize immediately that something had gone wrong, severely wrong, so wrong he was almost afraid to ask what had the other so concerned.

Ambulon wished he'd never asked, once he found out the answer. Honestly, he had no clue how he was still online, but Aid was known for working medical miracles. Tore each and every one of them right out his aft, or spark in Fort Max's case. 

Still. There was just, well, something special about watching how different and yet the same First Aid treated him. Oozing with praise, truly aware that Ambulon was like a flame and could easily extinguish just as easily as he shone. Ambulon was hyper aware of it too, with every nervous glance Aid would make when his limbs would creak too loudly or his fans sounded strained.

It was hard to live ones life knowing it was a blessing, simultaneously feeling as if it was a curse on the ones you loved. The one you loved. The one and only. Only, Aid didn't seem to be cursed. Never did the medic get frustrated at Ambulon's disability. Not one frustrated sigh or vocal anger. Every motion was full of care and love, something Ambulon wasn't sure he'd ever truly understand. 

Connecting to others wasn't something that came naturally easy for him, combined puns aside. Yet First Aid fit just like the missing puzzle piece his spark didn't know it was looking for. Never did Ambulon expect to find himself completely mesmerized by his erratic coworker.

All thoughts were canceled as First Aid pressed the cube to Ambulon's lips a little firmer. Of course Aid didn't want to choke Ambulon, but if he couldn't open his mouth he'd never be able to fuel to begin with. All attention on the other, Ambulon opened his lips, feeling the all too familiar bitter tang of medical grade energon coat his tongue.

First Aid was babying Ambulon, in reality. Ambulon had made an impressive recovery, but there was a need from Aid's end to continue dotting on Ambulon's health.

"Once you're finished," Aid adjusted the cube, tilting it a little further so that not a drop would be wasted, "I can go get your wheelchair if you'd like to take a trip outside?" 

Outside. He hadn't seen outside his room in quite sometime. There was no need. Nobody missed him, none of them probably even noticed his absence. No. He didn't want to go outside, not with First Aid right here. His world sitting on the edge of his berth, resting right at his fingertips.

Choosing not to answer, Ambulon obediatenty finished the last of the cube, allowing Aid to wipe his mouth free of any that had spilled. Honestly, he couldn't feel much of his faceplates at the moment past how stiff and tight they felt.

"No outside?" Aid asked again, opening the option one more time in hopes Ambulon would change his mind. A small shake of the others helm was enough for Aid to drop the subject.

Exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, First Aid emptied his hands before curling up at Ambulon's side on his berth, one hand coming up to caress Ambulon's cheek with the back of his palm.

"You really are healing faster than I anticipated."

"Hmmn."

"I could spend the rest of my life caring for you, for better or for worse."

It was almost worse to hear out loud just how willing Aid was to throw his entire future away for someone like himself.

"The golden glow of your optics is the best thing to wake up to." Aid's fingers had since drifted downwards, gingerly tracing up and down the weld across his front. "Your breathing is like music."

It would be more painful, if Ambulon wasn't one to eat this kind of attention up. Raw, honest adoration. He couldn't help but swallowing a thick mouthful of oral fluid, watching as Aid make himself more comfortable resting besides his stiff frame.

"Oh, Ambie..."

Hearing Aid's vocals crack like that really hit the spark hard, every time. 

"Ambie, Amb, tomorrow will you let me take you outside?"

Without answering Ambulon reached up, giving Aid's hand a firm squeeze.

"Yeah. Tomorrow we can go outside." it was a hard first step, but it hurt to see First Aid worry so deeply over his care. It was the the least he could do. He gave another firm squeeze just for safe measure. "But, for today, can you promise me something?"

Optics opening wise behind his visor, Aid nodded his head faster than he has ever seen the other do so before. Smiling sadly, Ambulon lifted the back of Aid's palm to his lips, kissing the surface softly.

"Promise me that when I'm no longer with you that you won't ruin yourself. That you'll eat, you'll sleep, you'll keep living your life. That you'll move on."

"Ambulon, please don't talk like that-" Aid interjected immediately, distressed by the suddenness of the comment- "You're here now. That's what's important."

"First Aid, promise me. Promise me this so I have some peace of mind."

"Okay, okay, I promise. I promise to live, should it come to that, but I won't ever be able to forget you."

Comfortable silence filled the room, Ambulon feeling lighter without feeling as if he'd burden Aid and ruined the others promising future. Giving Aid a few more kisses to his palm made the other shiver, a familiar motion from past encounters.

"Amb, please," Aid nearly wheezed, fingertips twitching in the others loose grip. "We can't do this, don't tease me so cruelly."

Hands were as sensitive as ever, it seemed. All the encouragement Ambulon needed to press a finger into his mouth, letting his tongue lap at it more enthusiastically than his efforts at fueling earlier.

"Ambulon!" Pulling his hand free from Ambulon's grip, he'd never live down the embarrassment in his face as his fans clicked on. "We can't, Ambulon, not till your better."

"I'm not made of glass, Aid, besides. Let me do this, for you. I don't need reciprocation. Let me repay for for all your care thus far by giving you a little relief."

"Absolutely not!" He'd come across more defensive than he'd had liked, sitting up all too quick. "If it's not equal than I don't want to indulge."

"Sometimes it isn't about being equal, it's about being alive. Aid, the only thing that makes me feel alive is you. Your voice, your essence. Won't you just let me share in one pleasure while bound by this hell?"

Gnawing on his bottom lip, First Aid let himself slowly recline back down to lie besides Ambulon once again. It took awhile of Aid getting comfy, letting his hand absently trace up and down his weld before First Aid finally gave in and flirted his fingertips to Ambulon's lips.

There would be no living down how embarrassingly fast First Aid's fans licked on as Ambulon's tongue licked up one finger. Suckling in a desperate breath, Aid could fell themselves salivate heavily, trying not to let drool leak out the bottom of their mask as Ambulon took his whole index finger into his mouth. 

"You fragger," Aid wheezed, feeling Ambulon's smirk curl around his finger. "You're going to be the death of me."

That was all the verbal encouragement Ambulon needed to get the rest of Aid's fingers into his mouth, coating them heavily with his oral fluids and making Aid shiver and groan. Yeah. Ambulon would be the death of Aid, but Aid was what gave him love. Happiness. He was here to do his best to show that unconditional love the other always gave him forward.

"A-ah!" 

It was a sound that Ambulon knew all too well. Nibbling on Aid's fingers brought out a mantra of his name, more and more desperate until it hit. Aid's charge peaked, hitting his overload only to leak out his modesty covers regardless. The shame radiated from the smaller medic, gently removing his shaken fingers from the others mouth.

"Ambulon, I swear to god, you tell anyone about this-"

"If I told anyone about this you'd never trust me enough to try and encourage you to face sit next time."

The boldness of the statement had caught Aid off guard completely, making the other neck snap and gain full attention.

"I appreciate that you won't tell anyone about how, about this," Aid gestures to the embarrassing puddle beneath his hips, leaking further as he shifted, "but you're far away from being able to support my weight like that. Let's, let's take this in baby steps. You go outside, and cooperate when it's time to fuel, and we can discuss when we can return to our previous activities."

"Well, I think that's fair. I'd say let's shake on it, but only if you're to use your clean hand."

At that Aid snorted in laughter, reaching out with his spit-free hand.

"Oh, what? My hand was licked clean, by you no less, but it's too filthy to shake on?"

"It just seemed unprofessional to shake on that hand is all. Or have you started mixing business and pleasure while I've been away?"

"I would give you a firm smack for that one were you in one piece."

"I'll take a rain check, I think I deserve that one."

**Author's Note:**

> "YOU PUT YOUR KINKS RIGHT THERE ON THE INTERNET YOU MADE YOUR BED NOW YOU LIE IN IT"  
> -Fauve, shaming me for being nasty. 
> 
> And yet an hour later, I go and write this.


End file.
